


The Beach Episode

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Classic Who Secret Santa, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: (Post Mawdryn Undead) The TARDIS crew has a beach day
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Classic Who Secret Santa 2019





	The Beach Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for @sircarolyn. Prompt was these four getting into shenanigans. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Deneb-III is a tranquil planet. Its environment mainly consists of soft blue and green sands, cool sugary-sweet oceans, and pure clean tropical air. All to foster an atmosphere of relaxation and peace. Until one afternoon, when a wheezing, groaning sound filled the air and a blue box faded into existence…

Nyssa made her way to the console room; her grey jacket now replaced by a tasteful burgundy one-piece bathing suit courtesy of the TARDIS’ vast wardrobe. She found the Doctor staring intently at a sequence of coordinates. He turned towards her. 

“Am I interrupting?” the Trakenite asked simply. “Tegan and Turlough are still arguing in the wardrobe room. “ 

Echoing down the corridor at that moment, a scattering of shouting filled the air. 

_“ ———not wearing that!”_

_“How do you think I feel?! I look like a lady Tarzan!”_

The row grew louder and more seemingly garbled by the minute until the Doctor jumped back from the console; a sudden shock hitting him.

“Are you all right?” asked Nyssa.

The Doctor rubbed his sore temples. “Perhaps the Old Girl decided we needed a rest. Tegan and Turlough aren’t exactly helping her profanity filters.” 

&&&&  
“But what is the purpose of building this?” Nyssa asked, gingerly picking up a shovelful of blue-green sand and adding it to a mound.  
“It’s a sand castle” explained Tegan as she added a nearby red shell to the top. “Haven’t built one since I was a kid.”  
“And a rather nice castle if I may say,” added the Doctor, sitting down next to them; a spade in one hand and a blue bucket in the other. “One of my previous incarnations was rather fond of building sand castles...Oh. Where did Turlough go?”  
Suddenly, one of the castle walls collapsed as something moved within the sand. The three time travellers turned to see something covered in sand. A very familiar something with a crop of red hair moving towards them.

&&&&&  
“Ha! Got you!” exclaimed Tegan, splashing and tossing a colorful ball Nyssa had found in the TARDIS. A sputtering, wet blond Time Lord met the Australian’s gaze. 

“Sorry Doctor” she apologized. 

&&&&&&&  
As the four wet, sand-covered time travellers made their way back to the TARDIS, Deneb-III slowly returns to its state of permanent peace.


End file.
